


And if you need I’ll be taking care of you

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Eric is wrong about his pain before the pre-season being nothing. Dele reflects on how rubbish Eric is at knowing when he needs help





	And if you need I’ll be taking care of you

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit more of a long headcanon! But thought id post it here anyway :) xx

The last time Eric had some discomfort and felt off, it was because his appendix had exploded and he ended up in surgery.

Therefore, Dele feels feels pretty warranted in being quick to worry even if Eric tells him he is being over the top and that every pain or sign of illness isn’t the end of the world and he will be fine with the immunity tablets he takes and his clean diet and that will be enough to keep him on the healthy track.

So when Eric lets out a grunt of pain one night in bed, when Dele presses a hand heavily on Eric’s abdomen to steady himself where he’s sat across Eric’s lap, moving steadily- dele pauses and looks at him with fear and worry- Eric knows he’s been caught out. He’d been having some pain on the upper part of his abdomen, discomfort after he ate- just yesterday he’d thrown up after lunch with a burning pain but managed to hide that from Dele, not wanting to worry him over what was probably was probably just a nasty piece of chicken.

Eric sighs and grips deles hips, pushes up in slow thrusts, tries to tug dele into another kiss, hand at the neck of his neck, whispers to him, “it’s nothing Baby, come on, let me make you feel good”. But Dele refuses, he asks Eric what’s wrong. Eric tries one more time to convince him to forgot about it, manages to flip them over so Dele is sprawled on his back, continues a slow steady pace as he kisses up Dele’s neck and jawline.

Dele groans and moves a hand to push on the sore spot again and Eric groans and drops his head to pillow, swearing as he slaps Dele’s hand away, pulling out of Dele before the rolls over into his back and knows he has to explain.

So he tells Dele what is going on, tells him about being sick, the pain, all of it and Dele is quick to sit up, to grab his phone and bite as his lip anxiously as he googles the symptoms. Eric tries to gather him into his lap, tell him it’s nothing that he just didn’t want to worry him.

But Dele just focuses on his phone, scrolling through the potential alements that Eric could have.  
He is quiet, even as Eric chats away to him, kisses along the line of his neck, sucks a small cluster of light love bites on his shoulder, just reading away, ruminating in his worry.

“I’ll drive you to the hospital” Dele says abruptly, climbs out of bed and gets into the bathroom and washes himself up with a wash cloth and washer quickly before he pulls on the shirt Eric had been wearing all day from its spot on the floor, and a pair of his own sweats.

Eric’s eyes widen in surprise and he sits up, frowning as he watches Dele dress. “Del- hospital? Really? We have our pre season tests starting in a couple days- they can tell me I’m sure I’ve just got the start of a flu or had some dodgy food I feel fine” he explains, but dele just shakes his head and pulls a cap onto his head.

“Eric, we aren’t doing this again- seriously, I’ll drive can we just go ok? It’s late and the quicker we get there the quicker we leave” Dele explains and looks around the room for where he placed his wallet and phone.

“Del. Look at me please” Eric asks him and Dele’s shoulders slump as he turns to Eric, eyes heavy with worry as he looks at him.

“What Eric come on, get cleaned up and get dressed” he instructs, shifting his weight nervously. Eric climbs out of bed then, completely naked and used the sheet carelessly to wipe himself clean before he walks over to Dele, wraps his arms around his neck and tugs him in so that he can place kisses across his pouting face.

“I’m ok Del. Promise, it’s nothing I’m sure of it” Eric consoles him, kisses him three times before pulling back a bit to catch his eyes. “Trust me please? Let’s stay here and let the medical assesments be fun and do their job in a few days. I probably just need some antibiotics or something” Eric explains, leans in and peppers kisses down the mans neck, hands rubbing up and down his arms, warming the skin under his touch.

Dele sighs and is reluctant, but the way Eric is sucking at his skin is far more tempting than a cold crowded hospital room, and the pre season medical assessments are pretty thorough, so he gives in. He lets Eric undress him all over him and take him back to bed, falling back into each other.

When Eric is eventually diagnosed with gallstones and told he needs to get his gallbladder removed, Dele just looks at him with a straight face and tells him it’s no longe up to Eric anymore- that Dele makes the hospital calls from now on, just him, That he will drag Eric there by his ear is he has to because clearly he’s hopeless at looking after himself.


End file.
